Butt Maniac
by Chipank
Summary: Nct Dirty Story About Butt Maniac warning : BxB, Mature Content, 4Some, 3Some, Tags : Taehyuck, Johnhyuck, Jaehyuck, Markten, Noten


ini remake butt maniac di wattpad yang pairing aslinya namkooktaeyoon

happy reading

Butt Maniac I : Lee Haechan

Cast :

Lee Haechan

Johnny Seo

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Rated : M

.

.

.

Johnny Seo, Jung Jaehyun, dan Lee Taeyong adalah 3 orang murid di SM high school yang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi disana. Banyak sekali gadis yang dengan terang terangan menyatakan cinta pada mereka tapi tak ada satupun yang mereka terima.

Alasannya adalah karena mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis, sebaliknya mereka lebih menyukai uke atau bottom berwajah imut dan manis juga bertubuh sexy.

Salah satunya adalah Lee donghyuck atau biasa dipanggil haechan, dia adalah seorang siswa yang jenius Dan Ceria. Haechan juga begitu digilai oleh ketiga pangeran kita ini karena wajah manis dan juga body sexynya terutama pantat sintalnya.

Seperti saat ini dimana haechan tengah dipaksa menungging dengan seragam atasnya yang berantakan dan juga celana dalam putih ketatnya.

Pantat sintalnya tengah diciumi, digigiti, dan dijilati oleh Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong bersamaan.

" montok sekali kau haechan " ucap Jaehyun sambil berusaha membuka celana dalam Haechan.

" ahh Sunbae Kumohon lepaskan akuu " desah Haechan dengan ekspresi keenakan.

Johnny yang berada ditengah bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang pantat kecil Haechan yang berkedut menggoda.

" Tae kau urus belahannya yang kanan, Jay yg kiri, dan aku urus lubang sexy nya ini " Johnny dengan penuh napsu segera menjilati, melumat dan menghisap lubang itu. Sementara kedua rekannya juga sibuk menikmati belahan pantatnya.

Haechan yang awalnya menolak akhirnya memilih untuk menurut dan menunggingkan pantatnya dengan sukarela diatas meja didalam kelas kosong disekolahnya.

"Ahhh ahhh faster " desahan sexy haechan terdengar dengan keras didalam ruangan kedap suara itu bagaimana tidak keenakan lubangnya kini tengah digenjot penis taeyong yang begitu besar.

Posisi mereka dilantai saat ini adalah johnny memangku haechan dan membuat banyak kissmark dilehernya didepan taeyong tengah menggenjotnya dan jaehyun ada disebelah kanannya tengah menikmati puting susu haechan yang tegang dan memerah.

" ohh baby sempit sekali kau hahh "

" ahhh sunbaeee "

Mereka pun terus menikmati ronde awal ini selama hampir 1 jam. Dan akhirnya haechan pun keluar sangat banyak disusul taeyong yang mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengocoknya didepan wajah manis haechan yang dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya hingga sperma kental taeyong masuk dalam mulutnya.

" umm banyak sekali cairanmu sunbae "

Ucap haechan dengan lelehan sperma disudut bibirnya yang berhasil membuat taeyong kembali on, dengan rakus ia mengulum bibir adik kelasnya itu.

Jaehyun yang bosan akhirnya memilih untuk memasukan penisnya dengan kasar dan membuat haechan melepas ciumannya.

" ahhh sakitt " teriak haechan kesakitan.

" hey jaehyun harusnya aku duluan " marah johnny yang merasa didahului oleh temannya itu.

" aku sudah tidak tahan hyung " ucap jaehyun membela diri sambil menggenjot haechan dengan brutal membuat siempu lubang tersentak sentak.

" ahhh fuckk me sunbaee " desah haechan yang mulai kembali menikmati permainan hebat sunbaenya itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya erat dileher jaehyun. Jaehyun kemudian membawa haechan kesudut ruangan dan menggenjotnya makin kasar.

johnny yg masih kesal kemudian mendekati mereka berdua dan meremas remas pantat haechan kasar dan bahkan sesekali menamparinya.

" hyungg ayo uhh double "

" apa boleh? "

" uhhh tentu hyungg "

" ahh jangaan lubangku sudahh penuhh johnny sunbaee "

johnny yang mendapat ide dari jaehyun perlahan mulai mamasukan penisnya dan bisa ia rasakan betapa sempitnya lubang si uke.

" ahhh robekk hiks " haechan merasa lubangnya robek dan mencakar punggung jaehyun sementara jaehyun sendiri merasakan sensasi yg berbeda saat penis johnny ikut memasuki lubang anus haechan

" ohhh sempitnya lubang mu haechan " lenguh johnny keenakan dan mulai menggenjot haechan bergantian dengan jaehyun.

" uhhh my sweet holee donghyuck shh "

" ahhh faster sunbaee perkosaa aku terus "

" ohhh sayangg kau shh nikmat "

Taeyong yang melihat mereka langsung tegang kembali dan mendekati meja tempat haechan dipangku dan dimasuki depan belakang. Dengan cepat dia naik dan memasukan penisnya dalam mulut haechan.

" ohhh mulutmu jugaa enakk "

" ummm "

Tak lama dengan bersamaan mereka berempat climax bersama dan membuat kedua lubang haechan penuh oleh sperma.

20.30 Johnny house

malam sudah tiba dan haechan sekarang berada dirumah johnny.

ia tengah menungging sambil menahan perih di permukaan anusnya yang lecet setelah sesi bercinta mereka.

sebelummnya johnny dan kedua sahabat gilanya jaehyun dan taeyong membawa haechan kerumah johnny dan berahir dengan kegiatan mandi bersama.

" uhh olesii yang benarr sunbae ini sakit sekali "

Rupanya haechan saat ini tengah meminta johnny sunbaenya mengolesi holenya yang robek dengan salep. johnny pun hanya bisa menuruti nya tanpa bisa menyentuh haechan lagi, sudah cukup tadi dia ditendang dan dicakar saat hendak mencoba babak baru bersama kedua temannya tapi mereka malah berahir dengan luka lebam disudut bibir dan pipi karena tendangan dan pukulan keras haechan Juga jangan lupakan beberapa cakaran dilengan dan punggung.

Sementara johnny sibuk mengobati haechan. Jaehyun dan taeyong sibuk memperhatikan lubang berkedut haechan sambil berkata.

" aku tegang lagi hyung "

" aku juga jay "

END


End file.
